<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempest by Lady_Frija</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497105">Tempest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frija/pseuds/Lady_Frija'>Lady_Frija</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemons, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frija/pseuds/Lady_Frija</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy never should have agreed to this. It was supposed to be a simple house party for his son’s engagement. But he had never expected her to be on the guest list… Inspired by a photo manip by the talented Sulis Writes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy never should have agreed to this.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be a simple house party for his son’s engagement. Astoria’s father was hosting the wedding, Lucius was hosting the traditional engagement festivities. In families such as theirs, both events were substantial and expected to be, that wasn’t the issue.</p>
<p>But he had never expected <em>her</em> to be on the guest list…</p>
<p>It had started innocently enough. She was working for the DMLE, lending her talents to clean up the post war mess of society. He was a consulting voice on the habits of dark wizards at large. A shared goal had thrown them together. Work led to coffee, coffee led to work lunches, work lunches led to dinner, dinner led to a dance, and a dance led to an unwise but arousing and desperate kiss that still seared his memory. Realizing the impossibility of pursuing such a relationship he and Hermione Granger had abruptly cut off all but the most necessary of professional contact a mere few months ago. Just after that very event.</p>
<p>Lucius thought it would fade. Thought time would cool the inferno that burned in his blood. They both had.</p>
<p>Oh, gods above, how wrong he’d been.</p>
<p>They had been denying it. Resisting it. Running from it. It pursued them with open jaws, a ferocious kraken ready to drag them to their deaths beneath the waves of their shared desire. It was madness. It was doomed to failure. Their ages, their backgrounds. Society would be unforgiving. His son would never understand. Her friends would cast her off. Her political career would be over before it began. They had listed all the reasons that awkward day after in her office and agreed it was for the best.</p>
<p>Whatever this attraction was between them could never be allowed to come to fruition. They shook hands and parted ways.</p>
<p>Then he saw her tonight.</p>
<p>She was a veritable temptress. A seductive goddess of chaos and storm. He saw her across the dance floor, her creamy pale skin shining illustriously in contrast to the dark jet-black evening gown. It hugged her ample curves, dipped low over her breasts. Silver accents stitched into the fabric, graced the edge of the slit that ran up her leg and peeked at her mid-thigh. His chest heaved; his nostrils flared with possessive rage as that clumsy, simpering fop of a Weasley snaked his arm around her waist…</p>
<p>She knew of course. Knew he’d be here. It was <em>his</em> house and <em>his</em> son after all. He was the host. She therefore looked unsurprised when she had finally met his eyes across the ballroom. What he hadn’t expected was the look of shame on her face. With the way her warm brown eyes had lit with the same desire that coursed through his blood, meeting her gaze was like a stunning hex to the chest, his heart jolting to a stop, his manhood straining in immediate need…</p>
<p>For so long before that kiss, it had gone unspoken. Unacknowledged, save the shared looks across the conference rooms. Knowing glances in the halls of the ministry. He couldn’t dare touch her. Not even now, under the guise of a friendly dance at an engagement ball. He knew if he did, the storm brewing beneath the surface would explode into an unrestrainable tempest.</p>
<p>And so, he stood here, at three in the morning, the house silent, guests that were staying for the entire weekend house party sleeping, his body burning in the torrent of early spring rain.</p>
<p>He was outside on the terrace connecting to his bedchambers, desperate for respite. <em>Any</em> respite. His body was coiled tight and shaking, his hands braced on the rough stone bannister tightly, knuckles turning white. He hung his head in defeat and despair, the driving rain stinging his back even through the white button down. His trousers as soaked as his shirt; his bare feet frozen in the surprisingly icy water, but he didn’t care. As much as his body burned, he was surprised there was no steam rising off his shoulders. He had rolled the sleeves up in hot, sweating frustration before stalking into the storm, rigid gooseflesh erupted on his bare forearms as he supported his weight against the stone. The downpour ran down the strands of his pale hair, his eyes flashed with desperation.</p>
<p>It wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>Thunder cracked in deafening aggression and he took advantage of it, throwing his head back and letting the primal, strangled roar of frustration and agony that had been fighting to break from his lips shout into the grey swirling clouds overhead. He screwed his eyes shut tightly. He knew no pleasure he could find on his own would bring relief. He knew no amount of bone chilling cold would cool him. His blood was boiling. His shaft was throbbing. His heart was hammering. He still wanted her. Months of self-denial and isolation and he <em>still</em> wanted her… He could still taste her kiss. Still feel her touch. Still smell that scent that was so wholly hers, jasmine and vanilla and woman…</p>
<p>No. Not memory…</p>
<p>His neck flexed, he breathed in, like a panther sensing his mate. Her scent was reaching him on the wind and rain, and he turned with a jerk, opening his eyes, and he drank in the sight of her. Goddess had been too tame of a word to describe her. She had divested herself of her evening gown, but his breath still tremored to a gasping halt at the vision of her lithe but curvy body draped in a now quite soaked and nearly transparent white night dress. It hugged her breasts, gathered at the waist, falling downward in a gentle tumble of thin fabric passed her knees. His manhood jerked in yearning as he summoned his courage and looked to her face. It was her eyes that always undid him, her lips that proved his ultimate temptation. He was staring at her, she was so close, just paces away from him, her wild mass of curls windswept flying about her face and he still couldn’t believe his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice rasping even to his own ears.</p>
<p>“It’s the room Draco put me in.” she said breathlessly, her bosom heaving with gasping breaths, drawing his attention to the way the rain made her dress cling to her form  as she gazed at him with equal intensity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Next to his? </em>
</p>
<p>“Lucius.” She breathed, his name sounding like a fervent prayer.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and turned away swallowing hard, his fingers flexing with the need to seize her.</p>
<p>“Go back.” He warned.</p>
<p>“Is that what you want?” she asked in a sultry inquiry, and he could hear her voice growing closer, feel her presence drawing nearer.</p>
<p><em>God no.</em> What he <em>wanted</em>was to grasp her by the waist, perch her on the bannister, thrust his aching shaft inside of her and drive her to madness. She could see the answer in his eyes, he knew it as he faced her. Magic crackled along the currents of the wind, arcing towards her and from her as they fought against every lustful demand their bodies made.</p>
<p>“We…” he shook his head. “We agreed it was ill advised.”</p>
<p>She sauntered closer, so close now he could feel the heat emanating from her body. “I was wrong.”</p>
<p>Lucius closed his eyes fighting back a groan. </p>
<p>When he looked at her again, she swallowed, a brief moment of uncertainty flickering in her gaze. “I still want you.”</p>
<p>His jaw clenched tightly, he drew his hands into fists, every nerve ending and sinew in his body screaming for liberty. She met his stare head on, droplets of water, clinging to her long eyelashes and running in teasing rivulets down her face, disappearing beneath her bodice. Anger flared at the rain clinging to her pale flesh, kissing her breasts, caressing her cheek. He was angry at the damn water. How dare it take such liberties!</p>
<p>This witch had driven him completely from his senses. </p>
<p>“And if you can tell me that you feel no desire for me, I’ll walk away and never bring it up again.”</p>
<p>He hesitated. If he said it, then he’d be lying. He used to consider himself a skilled deceiver, revealing only what he chose to and when he chose to… but this… he knew he would never be able to keep hidden no matter how he tried to drown it.</p>
<p>But his hesitation sent the wrong message and hurt flashed in her expression.</p>
<p>“Very well.” She said raising her chin and turning away.</p>
<p><em>No</em>! His mind screamed, and his body lunged into action. His hand shot out and closed around her forearm and he dragged her back. Her full, sensual lips parted in surprise as she spun back towards him and he pulled her flush against him, his arms coming around her slim body.</p>
<p>“I should.” He choked out gruffly. “I should tell you I feel nothing, I should send you away from me for your own good. I should deny it all and keep us from setting fire to everything in both our lives. My son, your friends, your career, my tentative hold on respectability…”</p>
<p>“You’ve told me what you <em>should</em>do. I want to know what you <em>want</em> to do.” she breathed.</p>
<p>He grasped the back of her head roughly, his other hand tilting her chin up. “I want to burn it all down.”</p>
<p>Who moved first, he couldn’t be sure, but all he knew was that her lips were moving against his, her full breasts pressed to his chest. She moaned his name against his kiss, her longing, desire, and need permeating every syllable. He growled in lustful response, his grip tightening, digging into her hips and the round swell of her bottom and she ground herself against the hardness of his shaft, his trousers unbearably tight.</p>
<p>The thunder had not faded but the explosion in his head had nothing to do with the weather. Oh god, he was undone! Finished! Her touch was a fiendfyre raging in defiance of the pelting rain that smattered around them. Her kiss was heat among the cold stones beneath them.</p>
<p>“Lucius… Lucius the bed…” she pleaded, her slender fingers fisting in his wet shirt. “Inside… please…”</p>
<p>His thoughts were a jumble of broken words. Yes... Inside... Bed... Hermione… He lifted her up and her legs came tightly around his waist and he threw his head back with a tremor as she shifted against him. To want her was chaos. She was the storm beating against him. She was his anchor in the tempest. She was peace and war, longing and fulfillment and his vision swam for the blood rushing through his body, and the conflicting, contradictory thoughts spinning through his head.</p>
<p>“I dreamed of you.” Hermione confessed, swaying as he set her down on the warmer drier rug of his bedchamber. “So often.”</p>
<p>He took his wand from his pocket, waving it over them, drying them, and then threw it with a clatter to the bedside table behind him. Even that brief separation from her was too much and he clutched her again hungrily, his hands roaming over her body. Hermione thrust her own hands through his hair, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>It would be so easy to simply wave his wand and magic their clothing away. But he had wanted her too long. He wanted to savor each and every revelation, each touch, each feeling. He parted from her kiss only long enough to unlace the bodice of her dress, his hands sliding over the chilled softness of her flesh and she arched into his touch. He dragged her gown down slowly, catching her moans with his lips. Her fingers dug into his chest as she began to work the buttons of his shirt, stripping it from him as her own clothing pooled at her feet, </p>
<p>Lucius stepped back from her. The glow of a single sconce on the wall and the occasional snap of lightning all he had to admire her by. But what an enticing view it was, her pale skin shining like moonlight. Her fists tightened as if nervously uncertain, but she kept his gaze boldly, taking several steps backward to the bed and laying back on it regally.</p>
<p>He undid his trousers, keeping her eyes locked with his. Bare to her now, he couldn’t help a small smirk as she gave a quiet whining moan as she looked at him. She was panting for him, each heaving gasp mirroring his own desperation for her. Painfully delayed and frustrated desire burned hotter in his body, and he ached more than he ever had before. He needed her - body, mind, heart and soul - with a force that almost frightened him in its irrational intensity. </p>
<p>Adding to his desire was the knowledge he was not alone in his need. Raw lust shone in her face, along with something deeper, a fearful need, anticipation afraid of being unrealized, and a pained yearning as if she had been without a piece of herself and was now to be reunited. </p>
<p>“Please…” she begged, leaning back on her hands. “Lucius, oh god please…”</p>
<p>He couldn’t refuse her if he wanted to. He strode forward, closing the distance between them in a single step and knelt on the bed between her knees. Moaning again she parted her legs, inviting him to her, her hips arching slightly as she writhed slowly at the feel of his hips brushing against the inside of her thighs. </p>
<p>Her panting breaths came quicker as he eased his body closer, pressing against her, finding her entrance in the darkness. Lightning flashed and in her emotive eyes he saw her agonized impatient need. Without preamble, he surged forward, hissing in pleasure as his shaft buried in her slick and ready heat. Her legs came around his waist, her arms wove around his neck. She threw her head back with a shriek of moaning relief, exposing the pale elegant alabaster of her throat as he pierced her core. She clung to him as he withdrew and drove into her, her body rocking against the force of his thrusts.</p>
<p>He wasn’t kind or patient or gentle. She didn’t want him to be. She begged for power, strength, and animalistic lust. Her nails raked across his back, his chest, pleading with him silently. </p>
<p>Demanding, and giving in return. Something exploded in his head, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as her lips met his again, her hands roaming over him. He didn’t know how long they moved together… he didn’t care. But soon enough, just as he thought he couldn’t hold back much longer, he felt her body begin to flutter and tighten. He groaned raggedly at the feel of her body gripping and caressing him as he plunged into her now quivering channel. </p>
<p>He breathed in strangled desperation and her muscles gripped him tighter, her gasping moans turning to shrieks and cries as she arched against him, panting his name in short pleas, urging him on, chasing her long-awaited release. </p>
<p>He whispered her name, his body still moving roughly within hers and she seized his face dragging him to her lips once more. Without a moment to spare, she shattered at the contact. Her frame seized in his grip; her inner walls convulsed wildly around him dragging him towards his own completion. His body shuddered as he threw his head back with a savage shout mingling with the thunder clapping overhead, the sweet intoxicating sound of her cries as she came. With one last deep thrust, he spilled himself into her, her legs tightening around him before they fell to the mattress, clinging to one another in the aftermath of their passions.</p>
<p>It didn’t occur to him a moment to expect her to leave. And it didn’t seem to occur to her to go. Lucius withdrew from her, and rolled onto his back, opening his arms and she slid easily and willingly into his embrace. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply of her scent, relishing the feel of her warm body molded to his. </p>
<p>He had moments ago thought her chaos, a danger, an unquenchable fire, a tempest to drown him or dash him to pieces against the rocks. But in that moment, he saw the truth as she pressed closer to him in the darkness and fading thunder, her hair brushed against his chest, her lips laying a last sleepy kiss on his throat, he saw the truth. More than anything else… she was his calm in the storm...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>